


Yen

by scrapbullet



Category: Green Lantern (Comic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Sinestro Corp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 11:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapbullet/pseuds/scrapbullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal is left ever wanting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yen

It’s hard to contain, this callous little seedling within. It burrows down into the core of him, roots twining deep and resilient around the base of his spine, before sprouting up, up, blooming in the cavity of his chest.

It’s all _very_ poetic.

Regardless, Hal feels cold. He is frozen, following his Master’s orders like a good little pet, and it is only the touch of Sinestro’s fingers on his chin that warms him. Korugarian skin burns hot and bright, hotter still on naked flesh and on the nights Sinestro deems it _essential_ , he parts the globes of Hal’s ass and fucks in with nothing more than spit and blood to ease the way.

On those nights Hal comes screaming, voice hoarse, cheek smothered into the dirt; but it’s good, so good, and he blisters, hopelessly deficient.

Sinestro never tarries long. He takes much and gives little, but what meagre scraps Hal can consume are delicious; a touch, a lingering glance, a biting kiss.

Hal is left ever wanting.


End file.
